


Floating

by Alazan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Powers and Learning to use them, Pre-Slash, Stiles is Half Human, Stiles is a Crystal Gem, Teen Clark, Teen Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: Teen Stiles is training and trying to figure out his powers...is sorta stuck in the air when a Teen Clark Kent flies by. He tries to help but when he can't, he just keeps him company.(It doesn't really touch on any of the show's plot. Just a moment between Clark and Stiles. This is not a 'Derek is Superman/Clark' fic. This IS Clark Kent...but it was inspired by the fact that Tyler H. is Superman, which is why this is also tagged under Supergirl.)





	

 It had been a rogue werewolf trying to poach on Hale territory while the Stilinski's were camping that sparked Stiles's powers. Earlier in the day the Sheriff tripped on a branch that was hidden with leaves as they searched for the right place to set up camp. He got a rather nasty cut but it wasn't anything life threatening...at the time. It was mostly the best time to teach Stiles some proper first aid. 

It was later in the evening when the rogue wolf caught sent of the blood that was the trouble. They'd been cornered, the Sheriff trying to shield Stiles with his own body when the wolf lunged. Stiles acted on fear and instinct and created a powerful blue bubble around them that kept them safe until they got back to the cruiser. 

On the ride home the Sheriff made a very hard decision...

Stiles needed training. 

Proper training. 

And the week that followed, Stiles moved into the Temple and became roommates with Steven in Beach City. 

* * *

 

Years passed and Stiles grew into his teens while learning to be a half Gem-half human being. He and Steven became really close friends...best friends even. They shared a lot of the same powers since their Gems were located in the same place and were both sort of technically 'Quartzs'. Steven's Gem was pink while Stiles's was amber. 

Today Steven had a 'date' with Connie so Stiles was out by himself trying to get a hand of his own powers. He started to learn how to float. Which was really fun and cool...until he was stuck in the air descending slower than molasses. 

"Well...this isn't something you see every day."

Stiles turned around with wide eyes as he heard the voice. Looking over there was a really handsome teen...who was _also_ floating. 

"Ditto..." Stiles muttered. 

"How can you fly?" The teen asked curiously as he circled Stiles before stopping in front of him. 

Since staying with Steven and living in Beach City where weird things happen all over, Stiles has become used to being honest. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he answered, "Oh um...it's not really flying. It's a power I think my mom had? She's an alien...or was. And I'm...half alien so like...I have powers too. But I don't know how to control them...."

"You're an alien?" The teen asked in a hushed whisper, eyes growing wide. 

"What!? No! I mean...I was born on earth, so...no? But like...my mom was so...I'm...I'm weird, I guess." He replied self consciously while looking at the ground. 

"No, no, no! You're not! I mean...well maybe compared to humans but...hey, we're both here in the sky, right?" 

"Right..."

"I'm Clark." The teen introduced himself while holding out his hand. 

"I'm stuck...and my name is Stiles." He quickly added while blushing.

"You're... _stuck_ up here?"

Stiles nodded. "I jumped really high but getting down is taking awhile...and I don't know how to speed it up."

"Oh...well, how about I help?" Clark asked. 

"Really? How though?"

"Um...I can try to weigh you down?" Clark asked with a shrug. 

"You think you can?" Stiles asked.

"I'm pretty strong." He said with a smug smirk. 

"Alright, go ahead."

Clark tried to pull Stiles down. Grabbed him by his middle and stopped his powers and tried to drop. He also pushed on Stiles's shoulders with all his might but...Stiles would _not_ go down."

Stiles sighed, "Well, thanks for trying. Guess I gotta wait for the long trip..."

"I'm sorry." Clark looked genuinely disappointed in himself, which didn't sit well with Stiles.

"It's not your fault! I just...I don't have anyone teaching me my specific powers. It's not easy when you're just..."

"Scrambling around in the dark?" Clark guessed, having an idea of what Stiles has gone through. 

"Yeah..."

"Do you mind if I keep you company?" Clark asked.

"You don't mind?" Stiles in turn asked sheepishly. 

"Course not! I mean...it's not every day you make a new cute friend."

Stiles blushed madly and in a blink he dropped and started falling while screaming his lungs off. Luckily Clark was quick to catch him and held him protectively in his arms.

"I gotcha."

"Yeah...yeah ya do...."

They stared at each other for a long moment, and intense moment...which was ruined by a pink lion's roar.


End file.
